Jingle Village
Jingle Village is found far north and it always has a snowy climate. At one time the peaceful village had one of the Red Ribbon Armies main bases next to it, however this was destroyed by Goku. An ex RR Android named Eighter (Android 8) still lives here to this day looking over the village. A warriors meeting answer questions answered with flame and fists Kalin wandered through the village, a disappointed look on his face. "Still no clues...this search has been difficult, but I can't give up yet." Kalin peeked into his robes, and pulled out a small book, which he began to read. There is a distinct lack of snow in the area it appears to have been melted in a large vicinity around a single girl she is clearly a saiyan with prominent horns under her ears she is wearing saiyan armor modified with a combat skirt. Her aura is a flame and clearly angry but she is using that to manipulate her flame into power" Kalin felt the heat of the girl's aura, causing him to look up from his book. "When did she get here, I wonder..." he said to himself. The girl seems to glance over her shoulder for a brief moment before converging the flames to her centre and pushing them within herself she breaths out deeply steam radiating of her body "so what do you want? or you just planning to stand their pondering?" "I didn't realize you knew I was here...or that you expected a me to speak with you. No matter, my name is Kalin. Nice to meet you." "you have a pretty decent fighting spirit about you, i wasn't going to miss that the names Cauli" she turns around grinning she has a confident air about her "Likewise Kalin not many fighting types seem to be around here whats your story?" "Truth be told, there isn't much of a story. I just so happened to end up here during my search. Sadly, I came up empty handed." Kalin said, closing his book and placing it back within his robes. "huh a fighter with a past go figure" she sounds a little more disinterested than she meant too as she walks towards him "besides if you come up empty handed maybe you looked the wrong way" "Yeah, I do that pretty often. Never let it get me down, though. Just have to keep looking, and I'll find what I'm looking for eventually." He then laughed gently as he realized Cauli's comment. "It's funny you bring up my past, considering I was formerly amnesiac." "huh must be liberating and hellish to experience not having the weight of memories but i suppose walking around with none isnt fun either" as cauli gets closer he can feel the heat that melted the snow it appears to be a resonence of her confidence and pride. "You're right about that, I guess. If you don't' mind me asking, why is your aura flowing so powerfully? it's seems to react to your emotions, and yet you seem so calm." Kalin said, noting the correlation. "observant, well it does react to my emotions but it also reacts to my own pride and confidence that i am in control a flame can be comforting and protective and empowering, but if i lose control it is destructive and indiscriminate" she concentrates her aura into a single ball "that is my pride, my pride of flames it is powerful but like a candle if i burn twice as bright i burn half as long" "That was quite poetic, Cauli. Such is the nature of life, natural or supernatural, I guess. So, have I sated your curiosity? I never believed myself to be one who gave off much of a presence. I'd describe my life as one of the hero's shadow.." Cauli smirks again "its becuase you give off such little presence that i spotted you, your technique is honed you don't want people to spot you like that. A thought like that means your someone like me who is proud and can maybe cast the light that makes a shadow can pick you out" "Huh. I'll admit, I do choose to hide my gifts from others." Kalin replied, a look of surprise on his face." Although I've never thought of it in the way you presented it to me. You're pretty perceptive yourself." "never assume people haven't noticed you there will be many like me or better and not everyone will have good or no intentions like myself i was merely curious as to what someone like you was doing and i got my answer even if it wasnt what i expected" Cauli smiles putting her hand on her hip tilting slightly sideways "you got my curiosity at least who knows maybe we may meet again in a scenario where i will see said potential" Kalin smiled back at her in response."Heh. We just might..." his words trailing off as he began to walk past her. He pulled up his hood, and waved back to her. "Until then. Oh! Considering how easily you found me, please do so again if you hear anything that might be related to my past, will you? That, or just when you feel like talking again, either works." "well then i look forward too it, i shall see you again maybe i suppose it all depends on the shadows" Kalin feels a sudden intense heat as cauli envelops herself in a sphere of flame that closes in itself and dissapears displacing a lot of heat. Mssion 3.1: Release the Town Please add your characters to these slots. You must be in the mission slots for Mission 3.1 on the Mission Board page to join. If you are in these slots, you have committed to joining the mission and cannot participate in battles or training elsewhere on the wiki, until the completion of the mission. *Lilitu *Akuma Mata *Cauli *Felinis *Animus Pheadra Upon arriving in the town, it's clear that something's up - a number of townsfolk are blatantly possessed, complete with glowing red eyes. Immediately, they move in to attack! Lilitu *Health: 120,750/120,750 *Speed: 290 (232) *Strength: 290 (333.5) *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Health/Strength, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: x1.25 Speed when Attacking *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion Animus *Health: 90,000/90,000 *Speed: 278 *Strength: 278 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: SShort sword, Long sword, Combat Gloves, Focus Gloves *Effects: 1.25x Speed when attacking, 1 attack is an autohit (non sig/ult) *Signatures: Shadow Judge, Relentless Onslaught Felinis *Health: 105,000/105,000 *Speed: 470 *Strength: 470 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Focus gloves *Effects: Zenkai boost *Signatures: Galahad's might, Vengeful soul Akuma Mata * Health: 80,000/80,000 * Speed: 285 (370.5) * Strength: 285 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: Focus Gloves (1.25x energy damage) and Streamlined combat clothes (1.3 speed) * Effects: Regeneration - Heals 5% of maximum HP every turn. Zenkai -''' '''Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. * Signatures: Realm Defiance Cauli * Health: 100,000/100,000 * Speed: 385 (540)(675 when attacking) * Strength: 385 (690) * Stamina: 650/1000 * Equiptment: combat gloves, gauntlets (dual swords) * effects: skilled combatant, Zenkai * Signatures: pride of flames, infinitia soul Possessed Villager 1 *Health: 75,332/100,000 *Speed: 350 *Strength: 350 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Effects: Possession Stats than normal Possessed Villager 2 *Health: 100,000/100,000 *Speed: 350 *Strength: 350 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Effects: Possession Stats than normal Possessed Villager 3 *Health: 100,000/100,000 *Speed: 350 *Strength: 350 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Effects: Possession Stats than normal Fight! *Turn Order: Cauli, Animus, Villager 2, Akuma, Felinis, Villager 3, Lilitu, Villager 1, * Cauli looks around "hmm possesed beings? guess i'll have to beat the demon out of them but first lets pumped" Cauli punches her fists together entering her saiyan and demon forms then equiping her gauntlets and combat gloves. She rushes villager one with punch to the gut (hit), uppercutting them afterwards (hit) and delivering a jab and a cross to the face (4 sword strikes) (3 hit) 24,668 damage Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas